


See How They Run

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Dubious Consent, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, [character] is smiling; there's nothing pleasant about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	See How They Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



When the ruby red roses arrive by delivery, he smiles brightly. Not a tear is shed, not a whimper is made. Only a smile that graces chapped lips. When the card follows hours after, a card of love and devotion, he doesn’t scream and cry and throw it away—he grins like a fool in love as he reads ‘Forever is my love, forever and ever, amen. Love, Jared.’ 

When night falls and his boyfriend arrives him, they’ll embrace and Jensen will not winces from the unhealed bruises on his back. He will hug his boyfriend tightly, will kiss his soft lips, forgetting momentarily that is life is a mess of beatings, broken bones, a heart shredded. The black eye he once wore is almost healed, skin raw and tender and yellowish, sore to the touch. The way Jared smiles at him make Jensen foolish believe that he is not the fatality of domestic abuse…no, no, he is not broken. He is whole, put together by Jared’s love. 

He is a fool to think so, far too terrified to reach out for help. 

Jensen is more careful these days not to anger Jared. He makes sure the house is in order—the laundry folded and put away, the kitchen cleaned, and all other chores done correctly. He sees to it that dinner is promptly on the table at six-‘O-clock, not a second sooner nor later. To make a mistake earns him the back of Jared’s hand. He does not make mistakes anymore, doesn’t give Jared a reason to call him vulgar names, to hurt him. 

Dusk to dusk, when night falls, Jensen doesn’t deny Jared his body; he gives in, spread his legs, a loud noise of pleasure rippling from him as pleasure-pain singing through every bone, every vein in his still sore body. He submits, to resist would be far worse. He allows Jared to penetrate him, thrust into him roughly with an unrelenting force, hips pistoning quickly. Jared is big enough to hit his prostate with every thrust, and even if Jensen doesn’t want it, the pleasure still comes. 

The pleasure he endures, doesn’t not enjoy or want. Jensen’s breath hitched with a pained groan, a sound he masks as a pleasure moan, and Jared smirks smugly, loved the beautiful sounds Jensen made, and when Jared leans down to kiss him, Jensen pours everything into that kiss, love and lust, desire and heat, just to make Jared happy. 

Jensen is smiling into the kiss, yet there’s nothing pleasant about it. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/682870.html?thread=89925494#t89925494)


End file.
